The following disclosure relates to a lock for a chain. In particular, the disclosure relates to a lock for a chain fall. More in particular, the disclosure relates to a lock for a chain fall used for an overhead door. More in particular, the disclosure relates to a lock for a chain fall, which may be interfaced with an access system that records when the lock is opened and closed, for instance, when a chain fall used for an overhead door is opened and closed.